


The Ugliest Couch in the World

by espressochild



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Steve Rogers, Asthmatic twink, Barista Steve Rogers, Bottom Steve, Café, Cat, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Pizza, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Self-Doubt, Skinny!Steve, Slow Burn, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, lets pretend one can live on minimum wage, mild homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espressochild/pseuds/espressochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back home from war Bucky moves into his first apartment next door to a super hot blonde neighbor and a very sweet but nosy elderly woman. There's an ugly couch, a broken elevator and a cat. Can Bucky readjust to a civilian life?  Will Steve ever get to work on time? Will Elderly Mrs. Cassini tell them to just make out already?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooooo everyone this is exciting my first ever fanfiction! (So please be nice!)  
> Also the couch is real when I first started dating my house spouse that exact couch found on the side of the road was the highlight of his living room. Enjoy!:D

"Remind me why the hell I'm doing this again?" Clint whined as he helps Bucky horribly park the U-Haul front of his new apartment building.

  
"Because you love me?" Bucky says while batting his lashes.

  
"My love isn't that good." Clint Grumbles.

  
"There will also be pizza at the end of this."

  
Clint squints at him likes he's making sure that was a promise not just a suggestion.

  
"And if I don't get moved in here the next time Natasha kicks you out you'll have to stay at Peter's again " Bucky adds.

  
Clint shivers at the memory "deal."

  
\--

  
Steve looks over the railing of his balcony and watches a moving van pull in front of his building, narrowly avoiding a light pole. Curiosity gets the better of him and he sets down the drawing he'd been working on. A blond man jumps out from the passenger side and is directing he driver to...park? _Can you call that parking?_ The driver gets out of the U-haul. _Apparently yes that is parking._ His cat meows at him from the inside of the sliding glass door as though in agreement. 

  
The driver turns and looks up at the building, hands on hips. _Whoah_. Even from the fourth floor Steve can tell that the driver is tall, dark and handsome. _Lean powerful legs wrapped in denim and deserves to be covered bite and nail marks_ thinks Steve.

  
From what he's aware of there are a few empty apartments in the building, but he really really hopes Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome moves into the empty one between him and elderly Mrs. Cassini.

  
The two down below open the van and start pulling out the ugliest couch Steve has ever seen. Shockingly bright orange flowers printed on a not so crisp white background. The middle seat sagging pathetically. The kind seen on a curb with a cardboard sign begging someone to take it.

  
His phone buzzes in his pocket.

  
**Darcy:** You hella better not be late this time!

  
Steve glances at the time. _Shit!_ It's 1:40 work is at 2. Even if the cafe is only a five minute walk he still hasn't showered or remotely aware of where his work clothes are. Forgetting about Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome he jumps into the shower.

 __  
\--  


"Why *huff* the fuck *huff* did you move into *huff* the TOP GODDAMN FLOOR OF A BUILDING WITH A BROKEN ELEVATOR?" Clint tries to yell out. It's difficult to expel your anger when you've just helped carry a couch up two stories. They reach the third floor landing breathing hard.

  
"PIVOT!" Clint yells breathlessly as they hit the wall (again) in the narrow turn.

  
"I swear to god you say 'pivot' one more time I will shoot you!" Bucky threatens.

  
His left shoulder aches, and this is only the first of many trips up the stairs. It's going to be a long day and honestly he doesn't even remember half the stuff inside the U-Haul. Bucky left for the Army immediately out of high school and has spent the last four years living in barracks and out of a ruck sack in the desert. He only has this couch because they found it on the side of the road on the way here and Clint made a viable point about the pros to having an actual couch in ones living room. He just really hopes there's not a dead raccoon inside.

  
With Bucky leading them backwards up the stairs ("Why you gotta be so mean Clint??") and Clint holding up the rear Bucky can't see the skinny little blonde on the top landing speeding towards him.

  
Clint is still complaining about the broken elevator. "I mean come ON it's an important service to have in a building isn't it like city code or something? To have a properly working elevator??"

"Dude shut up and push we're almost there."Bucky snaps.

  
Clint shoves the couch into Bucky, driving him onto the landing and into the blonde trying to down the stairs behind him. As if the day couldn't get worse everything really goes down hill from there. The blonde yelps as he hits the floor; glasses flying off and sliding across the wood. Bucky; unprepared to find someone behind him drops the couch and spins around, hands already up in a defensive position. Clint makes a strangled noise as the couch falls from his hands and begins to slide back down the stairs. With what ever crazy circus skills Clint has he jumps upon the descending furniture and rides it screaming down the flight they had just gained. It hits the wall with a jarring 'THUMP' and a still screaming Clint.

  
"Dude!" Bucky yells at him before turning to who he just ran over.

  
\--

Steve got out of the shower in record time. It was his work clothes that took so long to find. They were under the bed, covered in hair. No questions who put them there. He glares at his cat; Pants, who just continues sleeping on the bed.

  
Throwing his clothes on he checks his phone. Ten minutes until work starts he just might make it. Throwing on a jacket he runs out of his apartment, around the corner and into a very strong back.

  
\--  
  
Glasses-less Steve can only make out fuzzy shapes and smears of color, like the big black smear in front of him.

  
"Hey man are you okay?" Big Black Smear says to him.

  
"Uh, ye-yeah I am." No, his head hurts. Leave it to him to smack his skull into the floor.

  
"Man I'm sorry I'm so sorry! Here let me help you." Black smear grabs him by the arms and pulls him up.

  
"I'm fine I can pull myself up" He's going to be late to work. Again. Great. "I just need my glasses." About to get back on his knees to go all Velma to find them but Mr. Smear shoves them into his hands.

  
"Here, here they are."

  
Steve places the thick frames on his face and adjusts them and what is left of his dignity. He looks up - right into the face of Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome.

  
Steve can't look away. He was hot from a few stories away but up close he is a breathing Adonis. _  
_

He's taller by at least a head with thick chestnut hair, cropped and wild like his fingers have ran through it one too many times. The stubble along his jaw fails to hide the sharp angles of his cheekbones. Full pink lips, the kind that demand to be kissed for hours until they're swollen and red, a cleft chin and eyes like an ocean storm dragging Steve out to sea framed by thick lashes.

  
Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome doesn't look away either. He's still holding Steve's arm and the air feels electric. Steve can feel his chest getting tight his breath in short supply, but tries to ignore it. They stand there staring at each other until the man on the couch yells.

  
"Yeah thanks I'm fine glad you asked! Asshole."

  
What ever spell had been cast was over. The taller man let go of Steve and spins around facing his friend, smirking. "I thought you had it!"

  
"No I did not have it! I very much did not have it! This is a heavy ass couch!" He says as he climbs off the sofa.

  
"Yeah, well you wanted it." Turning , Tall Dark and Handsome looks back at Steve. "Are you sure you're all right? I'm so sorry."

  
"Yeah, it's fine it's--SHIT!" Steve's eyes bug out realizing the time. "Shit I gotta go I'm gonna be late! _  
_

Steve speeds past the sexiest man alive and couch man to the main floor in another record holding time before pulling out his inhaler and giving himself a drag. Both loving and hating that the elevator has never worked he goes as fast as his lungs will let him to work.

 


	2. F is for Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's readying for some pining?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for a mention of homophobia.

The little bell above the door jingles as Steve bursts into The Office Café two minutes late.

Darcy, standing behind the counter in an apron just arches an eyebrow and smirks.

Inhaling deeply Steve makes his way around the counter towards the back room. "Before you yell at me I have the greatest excuse as to why I'm late."

"Unless aliens invaded New York from a magic portal in the sky and you with a group of super heroes saved us all before two o'clock I really doubt it." Darcy says inspecting her nails.

"What? No- that was really detailed what the hell? No it's even better than that." He finishes tying his apron and clocking in.

Darcy shrugs. "It's been a slow day. How could it possibly be better than that?"

Steve throws his arms out, fingers splayed. "I have a hot new neighbor!" He announces.

Darcy drops her hand and stares at him. "No shit? What's he look like? Have you talked to him yet? What's his name? Does he have a friend?" She finishes, eyes wide.

It's times like this when Steve is happy he made the decision in high school to finally come out as openly gay. No need for an awkward explaination that _no, he's actually gay_ and _yes, he's sure_. Besides, he's worked with Darcy since he started at The Office, they have become very close friends over the last year. It shouldn't surprise him anymore that she's cool with it.

"He's tall and strong and has these eyes-ah, Darce you gotta see 'em! And we sorta talked; I mean I was running late right? And I was running towards the stairs and I hit this brick wall of a back, fell over, dropped my glasses it was crazy! Anyways uh," Steve rubbed the back of his neck and looked down. "no he did most the talking er- apologizing. Then I ran away." He looked back up cringing.

Darcy opened her mouth to respond.

The bell jingled as a customer walked in stopping their conversation as she took their order. Steve made the drink and handed it back to the customer. Once they walked away Darcy turned to him, long ponytail whipping around to lay on her shoulder.

"So you gonna ask him out or what?"

Steve sputtered, eyes bugging out. "What!? Are you crazy? No!"

"Why the hell not?"

"Okay well first of all look at me." Steve points to himself. "People aren't exactly waiting in line to dance with a guy they might step on."

Darcy looked at him like he was full of shit.

"Aand bigger question here: what if he doesn't swing my way?"

Darcy shrugs. "Guess you'd have to ask and find out. Hell, if he just moved in he's probably new around here. Invite him to coffee or a drink as a 'let me show you around the neighborhood' sorta deal and then show him _your_ neighborhood." She waggles her eyebrows.

Steve glared at her.

"And by neighborhood I mean your pants."

"Darcy! I know geeze!" Steve lightly shoves her.

"I'm just sayin', when was the last time you even got some?" Then turns to help a customer that just walked in.

_It's been ages._

\--

The couch and everything else from the U-haul finally made it into the apartment. Mattress and side table shoved into the bedroom and everything else piled around the couch that's pushed up against the livingroom wall. The two decided not to lay on the couch until they fully inspected it. _Oh god what if it has bugs._ So they sprawled across the living room floor with three empty boxes of pizza between them. Clint groaning from eating too much too fast and Bucky gritting his teeth in pain while icing his shoulder. He only unpacked an ice cube tray and a stray tee shirt because he knew he'd regret that couch from the second he helped Clint throw it in the moving van. Groaning, he got up and dug through the only box he carefully packed and labeled. With a dramatic 'yaassssss' he pulled out his pain pills and popped one. The drug only took a few minutes before a warm caccoon enveloped him erasing all the pain in his shoulder. Slouching against the couch he stared at the offending appolstery.

"So you gonna talk to that blonde guy?" Inquired Clint.

Blonde hair, blue eyes and a voice too deep for that body filled Bucky's thoughts. Clint and Natasha were the only ones aware of Bucky's intrest in men. He had no idea how to tell his parents, but he was pretty sure they wouldn't understand. At least, his dad wouldn't and another Thanksgiving argument was something he really wasn't looking forward to.

He shrugged and looked at the other man. "I dunno. He's a neighbor, I don't want to appear like I'm creeping on him if he isn't intrested."

Clint used a half eaten pizza crust to point at him from the floor. "It's only creeping if he says no and you persist. Him saying no and you walking away is not creeping or creepy for that matter."

Bucky nodded in argreement.

"And besides," Clint continues. "He was oggling you just as much as you were him. So I doubt him saying no would even happen."

A blush rose up Bucky's face. He looked down and cleared his throat. "So, how do you go about checking a sketchy couch for bugs?" Changing the subject is a good way to avoid feelings.

Clint let out an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes but let the topic change. "Well first you stare at it. See if anything moves." They both gave the couch a long hard look. "Then," Groaning he stands up and walks over. "Then you lift the coushions and check the edges and seams for dead and or moving bugs."

"And if it's infested then what?"

The blonde glanced at the balcony door and shrugs. "We could always just throw it out the window and drag its corpse to a dumpster."

"I really hate you sometimes. All your complaining getting it up here just to throw it out the window once at the top." Bucky's shoulder ached at the thought.

"Yeah, well it's not my fault you live in an elevatorless building and destroying furniture feels goddamn satisfying." Smiling, Clint bent over and began gingerly peeling back the coushions.

Bucky shrugged in agreement and together they investigated the recesses of the couch.

Truth be told Bucky purposely chose this building with the crap elevator. Any excuse to never be in a claustrophobic box that moves without his control is fine by him.

As luck would have it the couch was bug free and better yet there wasn't a single dead animal. The Brunette released a breath he didn't realize he was holding."Alright seems like it's okay."

"Wait wait wait! We gotta make sure it sits!" Clint stepped to the other end of the couch and began to sit down. Sighing Bucky joined him. The two sat down at the same time and moaned.

"This is a glorious couch. We have hit the jackpot in stupidly comfy couches." Clint announced.

"We should get our money back, I thought I was getting a crappy couch." Bucky jokes.

Clint got up again. "Wait you always have to check all the seats." Bucky watched as he moved from the arm seat to the sagging middle and sat back down. Clint squawked. Turns out there is no middle seat. Just a piece of fabric covering a hole that goes straight through. Clint was sucked in and folded in half with his knees squished to his chest and arms stuck into the T-Rex postion. It was like watching a cat stuck inside the ball of yarn it had just destroyed; making unrecognizable noises and the more it thrashed the more stuck they became until they cried for help.

Clint finally freed an arm and slapped at a sniggering Bucky. Bucky grabbed his arm and pulled him out with an audible 'pop'.

"Nevermind the couch sucks." Grumbled a heavy breathing Clint. "I need to head out anyways. Looks like it's late and I told Nat I'd only be gone a few hours."

Bucky looked out the window into the dark night. "Well enjoy that argument." Clint quirked an eyebrow.

They walked to the door and Clint walked out, giving him a small salute.

As Bucky closed the door he saw the blonde guy from earlier trudge up the stairs breathing with an audible rattle in his chest. Clint passed him and spun around giving Bucky a cheesy grin and two thumbs up before downing the stairs. The blonde looked up and the two made eye contact. The blonde smiled "Hey." Bucky's mind went straight to the creeper thing. _What if he's not interested? Maybe he's nice and we could just be friends. Could he be interested? I don't even know him. But what if I show my cards and he has to let me down easy? Oh god what if he's disgusted? Fuck this is a bad idea._ He responded to him by opening and closing his mouth like a fish before panicking and slamming the door. _Smooth Barnes. Smooth._

\--

Work had been pretty slow for a Monday. Not a great day for tips but that should pick up with the holidays in a few months. Luckily slow days mean Steve isn't exausted and that makes the stair climb easier. He reached the top with only a rattle in his breath and didnt have to stop half way. He'll take the small victory. A man passes by him and Steve looks up, right into the eyes of Tall Dark and Handsome. Steve thinks back to what Darcy says and smiles. _See if he's new here, coffee that's all_. "Hey" He tries for his friendliest voice. Mr. Sexy's eye's bug out and he slams the door. Steve frowns. _Well screw you too buddy._

The door closest to the stairs opens and Mrs. Cassini peeks out, a fuzzy robe around her shoulders and thick glasses perched on her nose. "Steve dear what's all that racket?"

Steve smiles, he loves Mrs. Cassini. She is one of the sweetest women he has ever met even if she can be the nosiest neighbor, always looking out her windows to see who's walking by. On his day off he runs errands for her since she has a hard time getting down the stairs.

"Just the new neighbor Ma'am."

"Oh! You mean that dark haired young man."

Steve nods.

"Well he certainly looks like quite a catch doesn't he?" She waggles her drawn on eyebrows at him. _How many women were going to do that to him today? Is that a requirement for any sort of vague sexual hint?_

He forces a smile to hide his gimmance, gets her shopping list for tomorrow and is on his way.

Pants greets him at the door; meowing and purring nonstop. "Hi Pants." _Meow._ Steve sighs. "Do you think I need to get laid?" Pants jumps up on him and gives a forceful _Meroww._ He smirks. "Think I'll get any soon?" His cat swishes her tail and walks away. "Damn."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	3. Grocery Stores Are How You Get Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky finally learn each other's names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap I'm so sorry this took so long! My house spouse got a long weekend and then I couldn't think of anything and then I got super sick and then there's Thanksgiving and yesterday I had a hangover from Thanksgiving - but hey chapter 3 is here!

Bucky couldn't move. Balls of flame erupted around him. The noise was deafening. He tried to run but was stuck in place. Ash clawed into his eyes and the fire stole his air. Heat surrounded him. The searing flames licked at his skin with a white-hot agony but he couldn't scream. There was no air. He couldn't move. Fire began to consume him, then the floor gave way and he fell.

Bucky woke up covered in sweat. His heart slamming against his rib cage. His shoulder felt like claws had sunk their way into muscle and were slowly pulling him apart. He was on the floor tangled in a blanket and it took him a second to remember where he was. _Brooklyn, you're in your new apartment away from the war._

Putting his head in his hands Bucky focused on his breathing, remembering every technique he was taught while in the hospital . In, _hold, out. In, hold, out. In, hold, out. In, hold, out._ Once his heartbeat was steady he got up and shuffled to the window.

Pulling back the curtain he looked out at the quiet street below. The sun was shining, a car puttered past, a few people walked along the sidewalk, there were even little cliche birds singing. Bucky let go of the curtain and it softly swung closed.

He rubbed his shoulder through his shirt. Feeling the mess of skin pulled over skin Bucky grimaced. He was lucky to still have an arm after an explosion like that, but that doesn't make the pain any easier. Popping a pain pill the brunette began the stretches needed to keep it loose and mobile.

Bucky walked into the kitchen and stood there in the silence of his own presence. The strangling stress of war had disappeared once he was stateside but was quickly replaced with another feeling. This peculiar pit in his stomach Bucky couldn't quite name, a feeling he thought would disappear when he crossed the bridge. Instead the nightmares came and he was always looking for hidden threats out the corner of his eye. Sure, most the stress of hearing mortar fire all day was gone, no one was shooting at him which was nice and he'll never have to eat another MRE for as long as he lives. Hopefully he'll be able to pretend to ignore this pit and if he's lucky it won't consume him.

His stomach growled loudly.

The fridge was empty. He did just move in yesterday.

He thumped his head against the freezer and glanced at the time on the microwave. It was still morning, hopefully a grocery store would be empty and quiet.

Bucky headed into the shower. _Might as well look presentable when I try find a store around here._

\--

Pants stared down at Steve waiting for him to wake up. _Merow._ Tentatively she reaches out her paw and flutters it in the air above his face before **SMACK** her paw comes in contact with his nose.

Another _Merrooww_ louder than before.

**SMACK SMACK.**

Steve cracked open an eye and looked at the black and white cat standing on his chest. "M'rning Pants."

_Merow._

**SMACK.** Her paw stays on his face.

Steve opens both his eyes. "Okay, okay I'm up happy?" He reaches up and scratches behind her ears.

The cat purrs and head boops hims. "Are you hungry?"

 _Merowww._ She jumps off the bed and runs into the kitchen making noises along the way.

His phone buzzes and he puts on his glasses to read it.

 **Sam:** On my way up.

Tuesday is errands day. The only day him and Sam both have off so they use the time to hang out while doing mundane errands.

Sam works down at the VA and is less than a year away from getting a degree in psychology so the fact he has time at all to hang out is a miracle.

Steve sighs. His day off and he's not allowed to lay in bed all day and enjoy it. Pants runs back in and meows at him from the doorway.

Steve gets up and walks into the kitchen trying not to trip over the cat weaving between his legs.

_Meow._

"Yes I know I'm getting the food." he responds.

_Merow._

"You're so impatient." He pours her a bowl of food and Pants begins happily scarfing down the brown kibble.

The doorbell rings. **Ding dong.** He turns to walk to the door.

**Ding dong. DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG.**

Steve scrambles with the lock and yanks open the door. Sam is standing on the other side smiling, his finger still on the doorbell. "Just wanted to make sure you were awake. Although taking in your lack of clothes I'd say just barely." Steve looks down at his old t-shirt and batman boxers and shrugs.

"Also," Sam adds walking into the apartment. "when were you going to tell me you got a hot new neighbor?"

"You saw him?" Steve exclaims, poking his head out into the hallway.

"Yeah he was on his way down the stairs."

Steve runs out the balcony door and bends over the railing to see the brunette below walking down the street. Sam follows him out, watching the man as well.

"Oh, hello dear!" Comes a voice from two apartments over.

Steve looks over at Mrs. Cassini watering her plants over on her small balcony. "Hello Mrs.Cassini how are you?"

"I am doing wonderful now, you know it's been such a long time since I've seen a man in his briefs." She gives him a big grin and winks.

Steve looks down at himself then back up at her, side stepping to hide his bottom half behind a sun chair. "Yes, well um, I'll be getting your groceries soon so have a nice day!" He jumps back through the sliding door.

Sam waits until he's back inside before he starts laughing. "She's such a cool old lady." Steve glares at him.

"Now tell me, the guy you've been best friends with since middle school why you haven't told me about you're hot new neighbor so I may have a better chance at hooking the two of you up."

The blonde walks into his room and begins finding clothes. "He just moved in yesterday and I saw him as I was heading to work." Steve pulls on a shirt and looks around the floor. "He knocked me over and we said like ten words, but mostly we just stared at each other" Getting on his hands and knees he shoves his arm under the bed. "and then-" His voice was muffled by the carpet. "on my way home last night he was standing in his doorway watching me so I said hi" He tugged a pair of jeans out from under the bed. "and he slammed the door in my face."

Jumping up Steve began stabbing his legs into the jeans. "I was going to make a move last night thank you very much but the door slamming thing kinda put me off."

"He looks military." Sam says, picking up Pants and scritching her ears.

"How do you know? His hair is too long."

Sam gave him a look that said 'really?'. "Dude I work in the VA remember? I see military members all day long. It's the way he holds himself when he walks. There is no slouching, no hunched shoulders and I saw him on the stairs. There is a thousand yard stare in that man's eyes. He's military, he got out recently and I have't seen him at the VA yet so it's no surprise if he spooks easily."

Steve bent over and tied his shoes. "Then how do I talk to him?"

"Like any other human being. If he's recently back he'll probably be needing a friend."

Steve nods in agreement.

Sam claps his hands together. "Alright enough boy talk let's go to the store! I'm all out of orange juice and basically everything else."

\--

Bucky stood in awe at the rows of frozen food before him when he realizes a few things.

One. He's never had to shop for groceries by himself.

Two. He can't cook.

Three. How does one pick up two different foods and decide that they'd taste good together?

And most importantly Four: he has no idea what the fuck he's doing.

Bucky glares down at his basket stuffed with Instant Noodle, Bugles and Gatorade. A panic attack in the middle of a public place is not something he had in mind for the day. Then he hears it.

The rumble of laughter from a deep voice coming from the aisle over. The voice that belongs to a beautiful blue eyed blonde neighbor.

Bucky sneaks around the corner and watches from behind an end cap of cake cones and chocolate sauce.

Blonde guy was pushing a cart and talking animatedly to a black man who was staring intently at the packaged cookies. Bucky couldn't hear what they were saying from this distance but there was no way he could follow them down every aisle without being noticed.

The darker man tossed an item into the cart and Bucky froze. _What if they're dating?_

Bucky pulled out his phone and began rapid fire texting Clint.

 **Bucky:** I don't think the hot blonde guy is single!

His phone buzzed a few seconds later.

 **The Clintonaitor:** What makes you say that?

 **Bucky:** He's grocery shopping with another guy

 **The Clintonaitor:** Wow. Somebody call the gay police.

 **Bucky:** Well it would be easier if I could hear what they're saying but they are sharing a cart

 **The Clintonaitor:** Are you stalking this guy around the store right now??

Bucky watched as the duo walked down the food stuffed hallway and turned the corner. He hustled after them and stood behind a display offering pre-made cookie mix.

 **Bucky:** ...Maybe.

Both the men were tossing different packages of toilet paper and paper towels into the cart.

 **The Clintonaitor:** It's nice to know you can put that army training to good use. But seriously are they doing anything dating like? Are they holding hands?

The brunette peaked around the corner at the two heading to another isle hand holding-less.

 **Bucky:** No.

He hurried down the aisle, stopping to stare at the plethora of toilet paper options before grabbing a small package and going to the next end cap.

 **The Clintonaitor:** Are they bumping into each other? Are they making eyes at each other? Oh here's a big one - are they buying one of everything?

 **Bucky:** No. No and no. It looks like they might even have 3 of some things.

 **The Clintonaitor:** Well then congratulations they are not dating! Now stop stalking your neighbor and actually talk to him.

_Clint is right. I just need to go up to him and introduce myself. Maybe pretend I need something on the shelf he's in front of. 'Hey neighbor' - no that sounds stupid. 'I couldn't help but notice you're' - no no just walk into the aisle like I'm looking for something and smile or something._

Taking a big breath Bucky stepped out from behind the corner.

\--

Sam elbows Steve and he looks up from a row of canned soup and sees his hot new neighbor walking down the canned food aisle.

The neighbor looks at him and smiles. Then goes back to checking out canned peaches.

Sam elbows him again. "Ask him to dinner and don't forget to get his name." He whispers.

"Yeah thanks mom I know." Steve whispers back.

Steve walks over to him. "Hey again."

Bucky turns to Steve and smiles. "Hi." _Hi? Seriously that's the best you could do?_ Bucky thinks to himself.

"I was wondering," Steve says. "if you would like to come over some time. Since you're new to the building and all I could" He glances down at Bucky's basket. "make dinner or something, if-if you want it's just nice to know the people in your building." Steve shrugs and looks down at his shoes. "If you want." He peeks back up at Bucky through his golden lashes and it was that moment Bucky knew he was a goner.

Bucky smiles shyly at the blonde. "Dinner would be great."

Steve beams. "Great! I get off early tomorrow is seven okay?"

The blonde's excitement was infectious, Bucky couldn't stop smiling. "Seven is perfect."

"Awesome! I'll see you then." Steve turns to walk back but stops and spins back around. "Wait I almost forgot! What's your name?"

"Bucky."

Steve reaches out his hand. "Steve."

Bucky sets down his basket and shakes his hand.

"Steve." Bucky says trying the name out on is togue. Steve never knew his name could sound so good until it was on this man's lips."I'll see you at seven tomorrow night." Bucky picks his basket back up then turns and heads for the check out.

Steve watches him go and appreciates his backside until he's out of view.

The blonde spins around and runs back over to Sam jumping up and down and flailing his arms. He grabs Sam by the arms and shakes him "He's having dinner at my place! and-" He tries to inhale but no air enters his lungs. He tries again and still nothing. Steve pulls out his inhaler and takes a puff, holding the medicine in his lungs before starting again. Taking a large, weezy breath he finishes his sentence. "And his name's Bucky!" He does a smaller dance mostly with his elbows for the sake of his lungs.

\--

At the check out Bucky sets his basket on the conveyor belt and whips out his phone.

 **Bucky:** HIS NAME IS STEVE AND I'M HAVING DINNER AT HIS PLACE TOMORROW!! SKDFJSLKDFJIGKSD!!!

 **The Clintonaitor:** See what happens when you just talk? Also I want your guys adopted baby named after me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Feel free to follow me on Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/espresso-child)
> 
>  
> 
> And this is my friend's kitten Aboo, whom Pants is based on. Aboo likes to climb curtains. Pants likes stealing pants.  
> 


	4. Coffee makes everything better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky gets coffee. Steve shows off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta say: You guy's are awesome! All the comments and readers it makes me feel so happy to post this stuff. You all rock! I wish there was some sort of message board page thing other than the comments on here where I could talk to you all and bounce ideas off of and just like, freak out with about civil war because holy shit. So thank you all for reading :)

The alarm on Steve's phone goes off. Steve reaches out and thrashes an arm across his night stand until his fingers stumble upon his glasses. Putting them on he cracks open an eye and squints into the light of a million suns. **5 AM.** _Fuuuck._ _Why can't mornings not start until nine or something less painful._ He turns off the alarm and scrubs his hands over his face behind his glasses. Days he's scheduled to open are the worst. Days he has to open at six and work for twelve hours are horrible.

He can feel the warmth of Pants curled up under the covers next to him so he carefully climbs out of bed, taking extra care to make sure the blanket stays over her. Then pads into the bathroom to shower.

Standing under the heat of the spray he goes over what needs to be done for the day. _Feed Pants, open cafe at 6, not kill any hipsters asking for complex orders, get off at 6pm then- **BUCKY!** That's tonight!_ How could Steve forget something like that? Suddenly his long shift didn't seem like it'd be so bad.

Now wide awake he jumps out of the shower and dries off, wrapping the towel around his waist. Flicking on the light in his room he pulls the blanket off Pants.

"Pants!" Steve exclaims grinning down at the black and white feline. "Do you know what today is?"

Pants looks at him from her curled position and glares daggers at Steve before tucking her head under her paws.

Steve reaches down and picks up Pants spinning her around the room with him. "I have a date!" He singsongs. "Can you believe it?! ...I mean it's sorta a date... but still! I can't wait!"

 _Merowww_ says the irritated cat.

"I know I know I'm an idiot I didn't get his number, but he lives next door so this shouldn't be a problem."

 ** _MROWWWW!_** Pants unsuccessfully tries to squirm out of Steve's arms.

"Okay okay! Sorry I'll let you sleep geeze." He places her back down on the bed and throws the covers on top of her creating a lump that moves around before deflating.

Steve turns to his closet and pulls out his work clothes which thanks to Errands Day means all his laundry is done and his apartment is clean; AKA there are no pants are under his bed. He stabs his legs into skinny jeans and wrestles the black polo over his head. Padding into the kitchen the blonde opens a can of wet food and dumps the contents into a bowl.

 _Vrrp!_ Pants runs in and immediately begins chomping down the food.

Steve bends down to pet her. "Yeah that's what I thought. Just don't burn the place down while I'm gone."

Grabbing his stuff Steve leaves for a long day at work.  
\--  
Light was just barely making it's way behind the curtain, giving a dim light to the room. Bucky laid in bed and stared at the ceiling, tired but unable to sleep for the fear of another dream reenacting his fall. He'd already taken two pain pills out of the half empty bottle. It hadn't been a good night. With sleep impossible he was alone with his thoughts.

Thoughts that revolved around Steve, whom he desperately wanted. Steve with his large gently calloused hands. Bucky imagined how they would feel on his skin. How they would decend down his body while Bucky sucked a mark onto the smaller man's neck. How maybe if he was lucky this could happen tonight.

His cock grew hard in his boxers and Bucky happily reached down to stroke himself. Closing his eyes the brunette imagined it was the blonde's hand in place of his own. In his head Steve jerked him rough and quick, giving a little twist on the upstroke. Bucky envisioned looking into those blue eyes as they brought him closer and closer to orgasm to see the look of arousal in the other man's eyes. That brought a moan to Bucky's lips that he didn't try to smother. The sound lingered in the empty bedroom. He stroked himself faster.

He could imagine Steve's other hand wandering over his body, could practically feel it. His hand sliding under his shirt, running up to his chest and over his arms. Reaching his left arm, feeling the puckered skin; Bucky could see the look of confusion in Steve's eyes soon followed by the twist of disgust when he realizes how damaged Bucky is. How he's just a broken toy waiting to be thrown out.

It was like a bucket of ice cold water dumped on him, all his excitment left as quickly as it came leaving Bucky with a knot in the pit of his stomach. He tucks his flaccid self back into his boxers. The brunette grabs his hair and lets out a shakey breath; tonight might not go too well after all.

Dread ran through his body. Maybe he should cancel tonight. _This is a bad idea. Fuck I don't have his number how am I going to get out of this? Knock on his door and be all 'sorry I can't. I might live next door to you and all but I can't make it. Why you ask? Because I already know how this will end. And it hasn't even begun.'_

Groaning Bucky gets up and shuffles into the kitchen. Coffee. Coffee will make this better. In the words of Clint _"Coffee fixes everything."_

Bucky frowned at an empty spot on the counter where a coffee maker would be if he owned one. _Really should have thought that one through._

The clock on the microwave says 6 am. Deciding that a cafe has to be open somewhere around here and a walk around the neighborhood would actually be good for him Bucky throws on some clothes, grabs his phone and walks out the door.

\--

Steve turned on the lights to the small cafe and clocked in. There was something serene about opening. The calm before the morning rush, peace before swarms of bodies flocked into coffee's warm grasp. He turned on the espresso machine, checked the amount of beans and setting in the grinder then filled the drip coffee machine with proper amounts of grounds and water before turning it on as well. Walking to the window he pulled the little cord to the open sign and its lights began dancing merrily as it switched between 'open' and a cup of espresso.

He fixed himself a drink and reveled in the happiness that only caffeine can bring. Tying an apron around his waist Steve evaluated the scones in the display case and considers what would go best with his white chocolate mocha. As he decides to go for the orange cranberry the bell over the door jingles. Steve hides his drink and looks up, smile in place ready to greet Tony who is normally the first customer every morning.

The brooding man standing in the doorway wasn't Tony.

Steve's smile grew into a huge grin. "Hey neighbor!"

Bucky stopped and stared at Steve _(Holy shit this guy's everywhere.)_ before inwardly shaking himself and stepping up to the counter. "Hey Steve." Realizing his disheveled state he reaches up and tries to push his bangs out of his face only for them to flop back down.

"Long night?" Steve says taking in his rumpled appearance, five o'clock shadow and dark under eye circles.

Bucky was still shaken from his earlier thoughts, making eye contact difficult. The imagined look of revulsion was hard to push out of his head. The counter was suddenly very interesting. Shrugging he reaches up to rub his shoulder but quickly pulls his hand back down. "Yeah, you could say that."

"Well you came to the right place what can I get for you?" Steve gestures to the menu behind him.

Bucky stares at the large chalk board with the hand written options. "Uh, coffee?"

"Well the drip coffee only just started brewing so that will be a little longer but I can make you something else if you like."

"I don't think I've ever had another kind before." Bucky said, scrunching his eyebrows together.

Steve raised his. "No way! Oh man you are in for a treat. Can I pick your drink for you? If you don't like it I promise you won't have to pay for it and I'll make you something else."

Bucky shrugged. "Yeah sure."

Steve spins around and begins the process of creating the drink. Bucky watches impressed as the smaller man takes the portafilter and flips it from one hand over his head and catches it by the handle in his right. He fills the handled cup with grinds, tamps it down, and locks it back in place into the machine. The espresso drips into two shot glasses as Steve steams milk in a metal pitcher. Once done he pours the shots into a paper to go cup. Spinning back around he sets the cup on the counter and begins to pour the steamed milk into it. With a few small movements Steve pours a a heart design into the espresso, caps it and hands it over.

Their hands touch as Bucky takes the cup, he bites his lip and stares down at the cup, trying to hide the blush blooming across his cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Steve says, trying to hide the worry in his voice.

"That was amazing, and how you created the heart, it's beautiful. I just- I don't want to ruin it." Bucky says without looking up.

Steve shrugged. "Art that doesn't last is the greatest kind. Drink it. I promise I'm going to make a hundred of those today."

The brunette brings the cup to his lips, glancing at Steve over the lid he takes a sip. Bucky's eyes roll up into his head and moans. "Oh sweet jesus this is good." He takes a another draw and rolls the velvety liquid across his tongue before swallowing. Steve watches the man's adam's apple bob and bites his lip; imagining things not very work appropriate.

Looking up over the rim of the cup Bucky finally makes eye contact with the small blonde.

"This - this is -." Bucky was lost for words looking into Steve's eyes. "Extraordinary."

Steve beams at him.

"What is this?"

"Caffe latte, did I choose good or what?" The blonde had a smug look on his face.

"You really did." Bucky didn't think he should judge a person by how they make coffee. Clint's coffee is some of the worst sludge he's ever had but he's his best friend. He wondered - no, _hoped_ \- that maybe Steve could be worth the heartache. What if he went for it? Enjoyed the happiness while it lasts?

"Hey, are we still on for seven tonight?" Steve asked.

Bucky smiled shyly. _Enjoy it while it lasts._ "Yeah."

They exchanged numbers, Steve putting a coffee and a cat emoji next to his name in Bucky's phone.

As Bucky was paying for his drink a man talking a mile a minute into a bluetooth while typing away on his phone propelled himself into the cafe. "No No Pepper just think about it: life-size robot dinosaurs. Wha- What do you mean it's a bad idea? How could you say that?"

"I'll see you tonight Steve." Bucky put two bucks into the tip jar and waved on his way out.

Steve waved back before turning and making the man's order.

Stepping out into the dim morning light the brunette smiled into his drink. _Clint is right. Coffee does make everything better._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad you guys read this! The next chapter might not be out for a while I'm getting my wisdom teeth pulled this week (Finally) and next week is up in the air and then two weeks of winter break (but that means more kitty pictures)  
> I have no new kitty pics right now I'm sorry  
> p.s. this is a portafilter if you were wondering  
> 


	5. The Fake Date Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not done with this chapter but it's gotten long by my standards and I really want to post something so here is the first half since you've all been waiting so long. Seriously you're awesome I love you all. 
> 
> NOTICE: Few sentences about blood, Steve does get his ass kicked.

Twelve hours of work could not go by fast enough. Steve had more than enough time to drink what his bladder believed to be his weight in coffee, see double from shaking uncontrollably, slug around once the coffee rush came to a screeching halt, and recover from near caffeine poisoning. All in a day's work he supposes. Glancing at the mug shaped clock above the door he groaned and slouched lower in his chair, he still had an hour and a half left.

  
By 5:30 Steve was fidgeting so bad he messed up five orders.

  
At 5:45 he was jogging his leg up and down and tapping his paintbrush against the counter. Steve glared down at the page he was painting with an espresso shot and some water. Bucky's half finished face stared back at him. He didn't mean to paint his next door neighbor, it just kind of... happened. Steve was having trouble depicting Bucky's lips though, his hands shook and it wasn't from the coffee any more.

  
At 5:50 Steve's hand twitched while painting Bucky's cupid's bow and the coffee-paint smeared out of the lip line. Steve slammed the brush down and threw his hands in the air.

  
At 5:55 Steve held a staring contest with the clock. He was losing.

  
At 5:58 Darcy walked through the cafe's red door.

 

Steve jumped up and danced around her as she clocked in before he could clock out.

  
"Geeze what's gotten into you?" She says stepping aside and arching a brow.

  
The blonde stabs his code into the computer. "I have a date with my hot new neighbor!"

  
"No shit!" She turns from tying her apron and looks at him. "Does hot neighbor have a name?"

  
"It's Bucky and I gotta go! I'm making dinner; spaghetti and my mom's apple cake." Tearing off his apron he grabs his things and bursts out the door.

  
Darcy was left staring at the red door. "The hell kind of name is Bucky?"

  
\--

  
Bucky lay sprawled across the couch staring at the ceiling; bored. He'd made a list of things he still needed like utensils and wifi, but at the top of the list was Charm. Bolded, underlined and all caps. He use to have charm way back when. He was a smooth talker, fast walker, lady killer extraordinaire. The perfect student, perfect athlete, and unperfect son. The popular kid too afraid to come out of the closet. Bucky grimaced, popped a pill as he pushed the thought aside.

  
He'd finished unpacking earlier that day. His closet consisting of clothes that fit his once lanky form left behind after high school, and the handful of clothes that actually fit - all long sleeve. His mattress (His) lay on the floor next to a lamp (His) sitting upon a nightstand (Also his). The dresser (Mom) was pathetically empty meaning laundry would have to happen every four days until he gives in and goes to the store. The bathroom had mismatched, but nice towels (Natasha). A microwave (Clint) that's seen better days was all that sat upon the laminate counter in the kitchen. He situated the living room so the ugly couch (Clint, duh) faced a wall where one day a nice TV (imaginary) will stand. In the middle of the living room lay a large rug (Clint) that fought the couch for attention. If he stares at them too long Bucky is pretty sure he'll turn into the lady from The Yellow Wallpaper, his mind snapping from a depression fueled haze and cause his descent into madness.

  
That made him jump from the couch and begin getting ready a full hour too early.

After showering he dried off, threw on jeans and grabbed another black shirt from the closet. With the shirt only secured to his body by his neck he stops and walks back to the bathroom. Pulling aside the limp fabric he stares at his left arm. He hadn't shown just how bad the damage was to any one, not to Clint and especially not his parents.   
He'd been told by enough therapists that looking at the mutilated appendage was important in healing and some other bullshit, but it wasn't something he'd been willing to do. Dealing with the aftermath of a deployment gone wrong was bad enough, nightmares, sleep paralysis, panic attacks, and don't forget good ol' PTSD. The easiest part was ignoring the physical wounds that went with it. But now he was back in Brooklyn; back home, finally away from a hospital. He was starting over, trying to heal, even making friends. (Sorta). So he looked. Why in hell he decided this was a good time to "start healing" he had no goddamn idea.

  
He looked for the first time since the bandages were removed and everything was all red and mottled. The burns started at the wrist and expanded up his arm to his shoulder, speckling his neck in light spots. His back only saved by the body armor. His breath came in shallow gasps. They were just as ugly as the first day he saw them. He picked up the bottle by the sink and popped another pill.

  
Hands shaking Bucky lifted his right and gently ran his fingers over a black smudge on his upper arm. A tattoo barely broken in before being destroyed.

  
_Falling._

He broke into a cold sweat.

_Walls collapsing._

Panic clawed at his throat.

_Can't Breath._

_Dying._

  
The room became too small, shrinking in on him. The roar of bombs long past surrounded him. He had to get out. He had to run.

_Run._

  
Bucky ripped his eyes from his arm and stuffed the appalling view into his shirt sleeve.

  
Barely shoving on shoes he tore open the door and bolted down the stairs.

  
Out in the open street he broke into a run, no plan on where he was going just running until he could run no more. He took turn after turn until the streets became foreign then familiar then foreign again till his lungs burned and hands no longer shook. Only then did he stop besides the mouth of an alley, leaning against the wall, panting. He scrubbed his hands over his face and through his sweaty hair, pushing it out of his face. He looked up at the mockingly sunny sky and breathed heavily.

  
\--

  
**THUMP.**

  
**CRASH.**

  
Bucky furrowed his brow and looked around. A few cars meandered down the road and a group of women walked on across the street. Next to him in the alley was a bag partially zipped, paint brushes spilling out. He peeked around the corner and saw a large man at the far end, his hunched frame poorly hidden behind a dumpster.

  
**THUMP.**

  
**CRASH.**

  
A skinny blonde fell to the ground outside the dumpster's perimeter, the sound of skin slapping concrete echoed through the alley.

  
_Steve._

  
Bucky rounded the corner advancing on the man.

  
Steve scrambled up his shoes barely gaining purchase on the ground to lift his weight. His lungs burned but he stood and faced the attacker, poorly made fists up to protect his bloody face.

  
The large man sneered. "You just don't give up do you?"

  
"I could do this all day." Steve wheezed.

  
**THUMP.**   
Another punch, connecting with his jaw slammed Steve into the side of the dumpster. His vision wavered as he slid down the metal.

  
Bucky burst into a sprint down the alley towards the large man.

  
"Hey!" He yells.

  
Grabbing the man by the back of the collar he spins him around. Bucky throws his closed fist into the man's nose as hard as he could. All his frustration, all his anger goes into that punch. There was a satisfying crunch of broken cartilage and a gush of blood before the man's eyes rolled up in his head as he crumpled to the ground.

  
\--

  
For the second time in as many days Steve looked up at a now recognizable black fuzzy shape. He'd lost his glasses on the first punch, flying to destinations unknown.

  
"Hey are you alright?" Bucky bent over him and offered a hand up only to have Steve smack it out of the way to use the lip of the dumpster to pull himself up instead.

  
"I had him on the ropes." Steve grumbled. The fire in his eyes couldn't stop him from wavering on his feet. His breath was tinny and he was sure Bucky could hear the rattle that shook his lungs.

  
Bucky raises an eyebrow, surprised but impressed by the kid's spunk. "Sure ya did."

  
He found the black rimmed glasses a few feet away and handed them to the blonde, noticing his hands no longer shook.

  
Steve leaned against the dumpster and inspected them before finding them acceptable and slipping them on his face. It was a miracle they weren't broken.

  
Bucky glanced from Steve to the unconscious man a few feet away and leaned down to inspected the blonde's face. "So can I ask why you just got the snot beat out of you?"

  
A black eye was beginning grow, bloody nose - not broken, split lip, bruised jaw - not broken, palms scratched full of dirt and gravel. The smaller man wiped his bloody nose on the back of his hand and looked up at Bucky almost defiantly. "He was following this girl down the street, catcalling her, yelling derogatory things."

  
He stopped to pull out an inhaler, shaking it a few times then taking a drag "She was telling him to stop but he wouldn't. That's when I stepped in. Then he grabbed me and slammed me against that wall" He motioned to the mouth of the alley with his chin. "and that's about when the girl ran off and a few minutes later you showed up."

  
"Wow, you're a good ol' fashioned hero ain't ya?" Bucky really let his Brooklyn swagger come through.

  
Steve eyed him for a moment. "I just don't like bullies."

  
Bucky nodded. "Come on, let's get out of here before he wakes up."

  
The smaller man pushed off the dumpster and wobbled back to the street, Bucky in tow. At the entrance Steve picked up the back pack and scattered brushes, slinging it on.   
They walked in silence, Steve refusing Bucky's help to walk. Luckily they were only a block away from their building.

  
They pushed inside the entrance door and stopped at the stairs ahead. Steve tilted his head back and groaned but began climbing never the less. Bucky stayed behind him an made sure he wasn't about to fall back down.

  
Steve's breath rattled with each step as they trudged on. It became shallower and shallower until he finally stopped half way up the second set. Hands on knees he tried to catch his breath.

  
"Okay, that's it. You're getting help whether you want it or not." Crouching from the height difference Bucky wrapped his right arm around the blonde's back and brought Steve's left arm over his neck. Steve didn't fight it this time.

  
Slowly they made it up the stairs only stopping once more for Steve to use his inhaler.

  
\--

  
Mrs. Cassini opened her door as the two overcame the stairway.

  
"What happened?" Her eyes already magnified by her glasses were wide with shock as she took in the battered appearance of Steve leaning heavily against Bucky.

  
Bucky answered for Steve. "Nothing just a bit of a scrap is all." Giving a light smile like he didn't just beat the shit out of a guy beating another guy to shit.

  
Mrs. Cassini clucked her tongue and frowned at Steve. "Did he start another fight?"

  
Bucky's eyes bulged. "Another? This happens often!?" Bucky stared down at Steve incredulously. "You're a down right punk aren't you"

  
"Jerk." Was all Steve could muster up.

  
The elderly woman smiled at Bucky. "Young man what is you're name I don't believe we've been properly introduced yet."

  
"My name's James, ma'am." He shuffled Steve around so he could shake her hand and gave her his lady killer smile.

  
She giggled. "You can call me Angie." She winked at Bucky and Steve's jaw dropped.

  
Mrs. Cassini looked at Steve with a wicked grin. "I'm sure with him around you'll get into much less trouble." She waggled her eyebrows making Steve turn bright red. As if he wasn't already dying of embarrassment.

  
\--

  
Steve swiftly unlocked the door to his apartment. He could feel the strength of Bucky's arm around him and he really wasn't in any shape right now to be turned on. As the door opened he wiggled out of Bucky's grasp and entered. Pants ran out from the bedroom, loudly announcing her displeasure at not having eaten all day.

  
The black and white feline wrapped in and out of Steve's legs as he walked into the kitchen, not giving any notice to the new comer.

  
"Hey cat."

  
_**Merow.** _

She ran to her food bowl.

  
"I didn't think pets were allowed here." Bucky said as he glanced around the apartment.

  
The layout was a mirror image of his, and that's where the similarities stopped. Art work adorned every wall, many of a particular cat. On one side of the living room sat a plush couch covered in pillows and blankets, a large TV not to far away. A cat tower stood lookout next to the couch. Upon the other wall an easel, rolley chair, and table covered in art supplies and art in various degrees of completion; were crammed into the corner. The floor was littered with empty Amazon boxes and odd shaped cat toys. The kitchen was clean and well supplied with a new microwave, toaster, a fancy container full of cooking utensils and right in the middle; a coffee machine sitting almost reverently upon the linoleum.

  
Steve stopped mid food to bowl with a sheepish look. "Uh, well they're not. Pants is kind of a well kept secret."

  
"You named your cat Pants?" Bucky felt like this was just the beginning of always being surprised by his neighbor.

  
"Uh, yeah." Pants smacked the measuring cup of food out of Steve's hand and pounced upon the kibble rolling across the floor.

  
Ignoring the cat Bucky began herding Steve into a chair. "Why??"

  
Steve sat heavily and smiled. "You'll see."

  
"What?" Responded the confused brunette.

  
Steve raised his eyebrows, feigning confusion. "What?"

  
Bucky gave him a concerned look. "Should probably check for a concussion too. Where's your first aid kit?"

  
"Bathroom. Under the sink."

\--

"So James, what is your real name anyways?" Steve sat still under Bucky's ministrations as a cotton ball drowned in rubbing alcohol was repeatedly scrubbed over his face.

Which hurt. A lot. His whole face hurt. He was holding a bag of ice to his left eye, which was almost swelled shut. _Good call on not wearing contacts and going for the nerd look instead. They'd be a bitch to get out right now._ His shirt was worse for wear, covered in droplets of blood and alley bile. _Oh and while we're on the subject, his hands hurt._ His palms were scratched up and knuckels bloody even though he never even landed a punch.

  
Bucky set down the cotton ball and moved onto the neosporin. "My full name is James Buchanan Barnes. I go by Bucky because James is a horrible name."

  
"You're right. That is a horrible name." Steve laughed, reopening his split lip and winced.

  
Bucky smiled back as he inspected his work.

  
The two were sitting close, legs touching and with the cotton ball no longer acting as a blockade their eyes met. The air was heavy and the surrounding world fell away until only they were left to each other. Bucky bit his lip and Steve's eyes dropped to the plush skin, before dragging themselves back up to the man's stormy eyes. _What a perfect way to get his lips just right._ Steve thinks to himself.

  
Bucky cleared his throat and looked away. Steve's eyes snapped up, they were inches from each other, so close yet miles apart. Steve stood up, his face red hot. Obviously this wasn't a date, he'd made a mistake.

_Just friends. That's all. That's cool._

  
He went into the kitchen and pulled out pots and pans for dinner, any excuse to hide his full body blush. It really wasn't his day.

\--

Bucky couldn't believe what the fuck he just did. Seriously that guy was totally gonna let him mash their faces together and maybe even some body parts and it was going to be amazing. But he couldn't. They guy had just been a human punching bag, he looked exauhsted. It just wasn't the time. He was going to regret that move all night.

  
Bucky stood up and followed Steve to the kitchen. "Uh, what are you doing?"

  
Hiding his face in the cubbord Steve responded. "I promised you dinner."

  
"No. No way. Dude I just dragged you out of an alley 20 minutes ago you are not cooking."

  
Steve finally looked up from the cubboard. "Then what. Are you going to cook?" He looked very skeptical.

  
Bucky smiled. "Hell no." He whipped out his phone. " I'm going to do the next best thing. I have five pizza places on speed dial. What do you want."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn right that's Angie Martinelli. Let's pretend she got married so she changed her name (chill cartinelli totally gonna come up, but for plot reasons I need this)


	6. Fake Date Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date continues.

Bucky picked the best pizza place, Angelo's rather than the closest, Biggerson's. Quality over speed for tonight's meal. They decided their order and Bucky called the pizza place swear it will be the best thing Steve ever puts in his mouth.

Steve seriously doubted that.

As the two waited for their food from the gods Steve went into his room to change and Bucky tried to pick out a movie.

Instead, he sat in awe in front of the bookshelf stuffed with DVDs on the left of the tv, they were alphabetized and this case only stopped at 'L', he hadn't even gotten to the one on the right. He didn't even know you could fill a bookcase full of movies only down to L. "How did you accumulate this many movies? You could reopen a BlockBuster." Bucky yelled so he could be heard through the wall. 

A muffled laugh came from the bedroom. "Don't drink and Prime." 

"What? Bucky frowned at the door to Steve's room.

The door opened and a shirtless Steve poked his head out. He pointed to a Pants filled Amazon box on the floor, one of the many scattered around. But Bucky wasn't looking at where he was pointing. His eyes were glued to the blonde’s narrow frame. His mouth instantly watered as his eyes raked over the milky skin of Steve’s delicate shoulder and protruding collar bone. He would bruise so easily they’d last for days. 

His eyes came back up to the angled face of the blonde. From across the room he observed the black eye, the swelling having mostly gone and anger surged through him. Anger at himself for not stepping in sooner and preventing it. The only bruises the man in front of him deserved were from finger prints around his hips and lips at his neck.

Steve watched the brunette’s tongue break the confines of his mouth and gently run along the seam of his lips as his eyes raked over him. Blushing, Steve closed the door and bit his lip. He's never met someone who threw so many mixed signals.

Composing himself Steve swaggered back into the living room minutes later wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a white t-shirt. (So sue him if he might have also put on his sexy Calvin Klein boxers. There is nothing wrong with positive thinking!) He joined Bucky on the floor in front of the other bookshelf. Bucky pulled a dvd out at random. "How do you ever choose a movie? Your options are overwhelming." He glared at the glossy case, reminded of the near panic attack in the store and rubbed his shoulder.

The blonde shrugged. "They're a good way to fill silence, I usually just pick one randomly when I'm working." He motioned with a dvd case to the cluttered table in the corner. "I don't think I've actually paid attention to most of these all the way through to be honest."

Bucky got up and let Steve assess his Blockbuster inventory. Wandering over to the table he picked up a sketchbook lying on top. "May I?" He held up the book. Steve stared at it as though mentally inventorying every piece inside. He gave a small smile and nodded. 

Flipping open the first page Bucky's eyebrows shot up. He looked out the patio door then back at the book. Turning it over to show Steve "You drew this?" It was a pencil drawing of the view out the door, the brick buildings across the street, their roofs and other buildings behind. Bucky glanced down at the drawing then up outside. "It looks like a photograph not a drawing." His head bobbed a few more times trying to find differences. 

Steve shrugged and fiddled with the movie in his hand. "I was sick this last spring so I had a lot of time for all the details." 

"I saw the brushes that fell out of your bag in the alley but I didn't put it together. You're amazing Steve." The blonde ducked his head, trying and failing to hide the dark blush, trying to seem very interested in the movie case. Bucky would bet that went all the way down to his belly button. 

He looked through the rest; Pants curled in a ball asleep, the inside of the cafe from behind the counter, a dark haired woman smirking in the cafe's uniform, studies on coffee beans, cat eyes, and kitty feet. Bucky holds up the book again. It's a charcoal portrait of the black guy from the grocery store. "This man, you draw him a lot. Is he...is he your boyfriend?" He really hoped that didn't come out as anxious as he felt.

Steve let out one short, loud "HA!" Startling Bucky. "No, I am very single. That's Sam. He's very straight." Steve clarified. "He's my best friend, we've known each other since middle school. He works down at the VA now." 

Oh hell no they were not getting any where near the military service conversation.

Bucky nodded and set the book down, discretely tugging his sleeve down farther in the process. "Why aren't you selling your work? It's amazing." He walked over to a painting on the wall of Pants peeking over a box, ears flat and eyes huge, the universe detailed inside them.

"It's New York. There's more artists than galleries out there." Steve shrugged. He's been doing a lot of that today. "It just hasn't been worth it recently." Bucky understood that.

\--

Bucky poked the middle seat of the gray couch tentatively before sitting down. 

Steve changed the subject. "How 'bout one we've both seen? Half Blood Prince?" He held up the movie.

"No way man, Chamber of Secrets."  
Bucky feigned hurt and clutched his hands to his chest. "Are you seriously arguing with your guest about what movie to watch?" Bucky was racking his brain for what the second movie was about, it had been so long since he'd read the books, his middle school self was ashamed. 

Steve stuck his chin out. "It's not like you were doing a good job picking one yourself."

"Okay listen up punk," Bucky joked. "Chamber of Secrets opens up those questions. Aaand it has the original Dumbledore actor, no 'Harray Potta did you put yer name in the goblet of firah!!?'" Bucky did his best impersonation of Michael Gambon.

Steve laughed at how over the top it was. "We could always just watch both and argue our way through them."

Bucky raised his eyebrows. Steve looked very done with the day; working twelve hours and then getting beat up kind of does that to a person. Why does someone who was just refused a kiss offer to keep that asshat around longer? He probably wouldn't even last through the first movie.

"Deal." Bucky said. Steve's face split into a massive grin and he popped the second movie in before hopping onto the couch next to him. 

Nothing brings people together like Harry Potter.

\--

By picking the middle seat Bucky had made an amazing move but also...not. The awesome part was Steve had to sit right next to him no excuses, but the shitty part was now Steve could choose what side. He sat on his left. Bucky deftly pulled his sleeve closer to his hand.

They were twenty minutes into Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets, the troublesome duo only having just arrived at school after stealing and crashing the family car when the pizza came. 

Bucky jumped up, and beat Steve to the door, opening it with the excitement only cheesy goodness can bring. The delivery guy, whose name tag read Thor was way too built for his job and wasn't even winded from the four story climb. Steve envied him. In his large paws beheld an extra large half-all-meat-half-vegetarian monstrosity and two root beers

Steve stepped around Bucky and whipped out his wallet ready to pay.

"No, let me, I'm the one that ordered." Bucky reached into his back pocket for his wallet but Steve swatted his arm. "Yeah, and I'll pay. I invited you over for dinner anyways." He quickly did the mental math of how much he would have left before payday. (Thank god for tips.)

Bucky felt his pants for his wallet, "No, I got it." But became more and more desperate with each pass. Steve and Thor watched amused, as the brunette pulled everything out of his pockets: phone, keys, medication bottle, lint, but no wallet. He closed his eyes and groaned. His 'run' caused him to leave it behind. "It's still in my apartment."  
"Aha!" Steve pushed in front of Bucky and handed handed the money over to Thor the God of Arms. Grabbing the food and drinks he yelled thank you and slammed the door.

The brunette followed him back to the living room kicking himself the whole way. "I'm so sorry you really didn't have to pay" Bucky blabbered, "I was just going to run next door for it." Then he groaned, carding his hands through his hair. Leaving the bangs to flop back onto his face. "I chose the expensive place rather than the fast one because it's better." Steve placed the food on the coffee table and Bucky quickly sat down so Steve would be on his right.  
"You tryin' to impress me Barnes? Because I'm gonna let you in on a secret," Steve leaned into Bucky, close enough for him to notice the light scattering of freckles across the blonde's cheeks. Looking up through his lashes (that boy could create tsunami's in Japan with those things) he whispers "I'm a sure thing."

Steve smirked at Bucky's jaw drop. "And next time I'll just make you pay for dinner." With a sly smile he pointed finger guns at Bucky. "And don't forget your wallet then." He winked.

The empty pit in Bucky's chest ached. Ached for more moments like these, to have the possibility of more. But how could there possibly be a chance for more when he's too scared to lean over and kiss this man? Kissing led to clothing removal which led to disappointment and loneliness. It just couldn't happen. 

Enjoy it while it lasts. The voice in his head mocked.

\--

Biting into his meat covered half of the pizza Bucky's eyes rolled back into his head. He forgot how amazing expensive pizza was and wolfed down his first slice. 

"No!" Steve snapped.

Bucky stopped, almost choking on the second slice shoved in his mouth and looked at him. Steve was having a staring contest with the cat that was half standing on the coffee table with her paw outstretched above the pizza.

Pants made a chirping 'vrrp' noise.

"Don't you dare." Steve responded.

The paw came closer but the cat didn't break eye contact.

"No." Steve said again.

Pants meowed defiantly and poked the pizza with a black paw before zooming out of the room.

The rest of the night went by smoothly, with Pants hovering near the pizza. They joked and laughed with each other and argued over points in the movie as the light outside grew dark. All in all, it was a good night. One of the best Bucky had had since he'd been home. 

\--

He was wrong. Steve made it through the first movie but only halfway into the second before passing out, elbow leaning against the armrest and head held up by his fisted hand. Bucky got up and paused the movie before tucking a blanket around Steve. He stood over him, watching the blonde sleep in the glow of the tv. His long eyelashes casting shadows across his face. Looking around as though someone else in this empty apartment might see him Bucky bent down and gently pressed his lips to the sleeping man's forehead. "Goodnight punk." Bucky whispered and with one last look he quietly slipped out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always you guy's are so awesome for reading and I love you all!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :) you can follow me on [Tumblr](http://espresso-child.tumblr.com/)


End file.
